Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Flowers of Hope
by Uprising4c
Summary: This is the story of a girl named Eliza who had been transformed into a Riolu, and her advetures with her new best friend: Pikachu. Together,they lead a problem-solving club and help various Pokemon out with their problems. However, a huge disaster would soon come to pass, unless Eliza can stop it. Name comes from the Korean Anime: Flowering Heart
1. Prologue

Eliza was a young 12-year old orphan cat who grew up in a orphanage run by a neglectful horse. Eliza did not like the orphanage because she would normally be unable to help the other orphans due to the owner/caretaker being extremely cold and hostile. She only knew him as Mr. Fearstone. She hoped to be adopted by a kind family who would respect her huge heart. Whenever the owner was not around, Eliza would try to help some of the other orphans with whatever they needed. One orphan she grew close to a young kitten named Suha who was very shy and timid.

However, one dark night, Eliza was helping Suha who had gotten thristy. She was caught by the caretaker who was not happy with her breaking the rules. He took Eliza to a basement, a room that was mentioned a lot in the rules, if someone broke the rules too often. The basement was dark, cold, and was very unclean. Eliza wondered how long she would be in the basement, when she saw the dead body of another orphan. It was then that Eliza realized that she had been sentenced to death as well. And that Fearstone had made the rules as a quicker way to kill the orphans he had found. Eliza was disheartened, yet furious that she had grown up in a trap. Eliza went to sleep, and prayed that her life would be better. Little did she know, she would soon embark on the adventure of her life.


	2. Chapter 1: A Mysterious Dream

Eliza soon awoke to a bright, vivid space. "Is this a dreamscape," she asked confused. A voice then spoke to her: "Greetings, Chosen One." The voice was a kind, warm, and full of wisdom. Eliza was surprised by what she heard. The voice then continued. "You have been chosen," it said. "Chosen?" Eliza asked confusingly. "Yes," the voice replied. "I head your wish and I am here to grant it." The voice then said to Eliza: I must leave you for now, but when you wake, your life will truely begin.

Eliza then woke up in a lush green forest. Eliza was even more baffled by what had just occured, and was still trying to make sense of the dream. "Where am I?" she soon said. She then looked down at her paws only to see that they had turned black and blue, with a smige of white. Eliza soon felt parched and went to find some water. Thankfully, she heard a waterfall nearby in the clearing. Eliza enjoyed the water, and was amazed by how rich it tasted. She then saw her relfection and was surprised by what she saw. "Oh my dog?!" She had somehow been transformed into a blue and black cat-dog hybrid. Overwhelmed by her new form she then said, "What am I?"

She then heard someone coming to the same clearing. "Hello?" a voice said out loud to Eliza. Out of the trees and bushes came a yellow mouse-like creature with red cheeks and a tail in the shape of a lightning bolt. Eliza then got nervous because she did not know anything about the world she was in. "Uhh, hello?" Eliza said with a stutter. "Are you okay?" asked the yellow mouse. "No," Eliza replied, "I don't know where I am or how I got here." "Oh," the voice sighed. "Anyway, What's your name, sorry if I forgot earilier." Eliza then asked. "I'm Pikachu," the mouse said in a friendly voice, "and I'm assuming your name's Riolu, unless you go by something else of course." "Riolu?" Eliza thought to herself. Eliza decided that Riolu must be the name of the creature she had been transformed into. "Actually my name's Eliza," Eliza said to Pikachu. Eliza then explained that she came from another world and that she had been transformed into a Riolu as Pikachu had mentioned eariler. Pikachu told Eliza that he had a house nearby, and that he could allow Eliza to stay with him. Eliza agreed and went to Pikachu's house.


	3. Chapter 2: The First Request

Once at Pikachu's house, he immediately went to preparing a small straw bed for her. Eliza was glad to have a place to stay, as well as someone else to talk to. Before Eliza went to sleep, she pondered her thoughts about her transformation into a riolu and the mysterious voice from the dream. "I wonder if the voice from my dream will return tonight. " Eliza then went to sleep with hope in order to learn more about the Pokemon world and why she was summoned into Pikachu's world.

Unfortunately, Eliza did not hear the voice from her dreams last night. Eliza was disappointed, since while did like exploring the new world and her new freedom from the orphanage, she also wanted to return home with hope that Suha was okay. Once it was morning, Pikachu dedided to show Eliza around a nearby town. It was a calm town with plenty of shops. Eliza was intriqued, since she was new to a world beyond the dark and dismal orphanage. The town was known as Floraria Town, which was well known for its amazing scenic views.

Once at the town, Pikachu gave her a tour of the village. She was first introduced to the general store, which was run by a chamleon pokemon known as Kecleon. He was very friendly and offered a variety of items for sale. The next store was like a pawn shop and it was known as a swap shop. It was run by a bird pokemon named Archen. He was also friendly. He did not offer money, but instead various rare items in place of others. Some of the other stores included a dojo, a gift shop, a place for opening treasure chests known as Rocking Lock, and a gold bar trading post known as Glorious Gold.

The last location on the tour guide of the town was a board where various requests from Pokemon were posted. The requests included saving people, defeating outlaws, or delivering certain items for people. The request dealt with locations known as Mystery Dungeons, which were extremely mysterious places. Pikachu wanted to help people just like his idol known as Emboar. He wanted to help people and go on expeditions. He was often discouraged from going to help other Pokemon in need, due to his lack of experience and young age. "I know how you feel," Eliza said to Pikachu sympathetically. Eliza told Pikachu that she was also discouraged from helping others, and that she felt his pain.

Eliza then found a note that was posted by a mother who had lost her son in a forest called Faerie Flora Woods. Eliza was attracted to the request because she was reminded of Suha, back in her world. Eliza told Pikachu that she had found a request that apealed to her. She then showed Pikachu the request. Eliza was more concered about the child's life rather than a reward. Pikachu agreed, and together they went into the forest to look for the missing son.

Mystery Dungeon explanation: everytime you enter one its layout will change. They are full of wild pokemon and items. If you defeat pokemon in dungeons, there is a slim chance that they will join your team.

Things to look out for: traps and monster houses

Monster houses are trap rooms. Whenever you enter one, the music will change, until you leave the floor. Also you will be surrounded by enemy pokemon. Be prepared!

After a while of exploring, the two friends found the missing child. He was known as Oshawott, and he had gone in to the forest to find rare treasures. He was then taken back to town where they found his mother: Dewott. Dewott was relieved to see her son safe and sound, and thanked the two youngsters for saving her son. Oshawott explained that he wanted to find a present for a Pokemon he admired greatly. "I want to show her that I appreciate her greatly," he said with embarresment. Eliza knew that he had wanted to keep information about his crush a secret from his mother. Eliza and Pikachu then offered to help Oshawott find a present for his crush with him.

They then visited the gift shop run by a sylveon. Oshawott bought the gift and went to see his crush. Eliza and Pikachu secretly followed him as he went to find his crush. It was a penguin pokemon known as Piplup, who was waiting for Oshawott. Oshawott shoed her the gift and she was overjoyed by it. Eliza and Pikacu then returned home, satisifed with their first successful request.


	4. Chapter 3: Treasure Hunting!

The next day, Eliza got the idea to start a club devoted to helping pokemon solve their problems. Eliza suggested that they could use Pikachu's house as their base, as well move the request board from town near the house. Pikachu then suggested that they could also recruit some more pokemon for their team. They decided to do some more requests and hope that someone would be interested in joining the team.

They started to promote their club by making flyers to pass out in town. After passing out flyers, they took a small break back home. They soon got a response from a pokemon known as Axew. Axew's pokemon friend Shinx had gone missing and needed to be rescued. He had gone to a dungeon known as the Sunrise Canyon. After saving Shinx, they were given a reward: 200 Poke[the currency used]. "So how do you two feel about joining our team?" Pikachu asked Axew and Shinx. h They agreed and decided to start helping the team the next day. Pikachu was glad that they got some more members, and he yelled out: "Soon, I'll be just like Emboar!" Everyone was confused, until Pikachu clarified: "He is a legenday explorer who runs a guild and is my idol." Shinx had also heard of Emboar's Gulid, but he idolized Emboar's second in command: Gallade. Gallade respected Emboar a lot, and was also very loyal to the guild. Pikachu's dream was to form a gulid like Emboar's and help Pokemon all over the world.

During the night, Eliza was thinking about Pikachu's dream, and was thinking about her dream back home. "I don't know what's going on, but I feel like I already found my dream family," She thought. The next morning, The four went to a dungeon known as Epic Canyon. This time they had to reclaim another pokemon's treasure in the dungeon. The tresure was a saphhire belonging to a pokemon known as Popplio. Popplio gave them a very special reward: 500 Poke and an item called a friend gift, which could be used to instantly befriend any wild pokemon. Popplio unfortunally could not join the team, but was grateful. The team was glad with results, and Axew and Shinx left home. The next day a pokemon named Vulpix came to the base. Vulpix was their first pokemon who had a request, who came to the base in person. Vulpix had her treasure stolen by another pokemon and needed help getting it back. The thief was a swampert who had robbed many other pokemon. Swampert was part-ground type, but was vunerable by Pikachu's electric attacks, due to his primary type being water. They defeat Swampert who is soon caught by the town's local sheriff known as Magnazone. He was pleased by their attempts and gives the club a raise. Their raise allowed them to become a pro-rescue team, despite their young ages. Pikachu was amazed by their feats inpressing the sheiff, and decided to celebrate with a party. They partied until morning and slept in in order to prepare for their next missions.


	5. Chapter 4: From a Shadow

The next morning, Vulpix and a few other pokemon joined the team. They were Skitty, Grookey, Litten, and Turtwig. The four were impressed by the youngsters having defeated a strong outlaw so soon. Eliza was amazed that there was a "fanbase" already, and was gald to have more members. Since they had a bunch of members, they decided to do more requests, and even simply do exploration.

Litten and Turtwig had experience in berry farming, and so they started a garden for the team. "This way we can grow our own supplies," Turtwig explained with a small country accent. Over time, the team got better and better at exploration and got higher ranks. Eventullay most of the team went out on an expedition to find a new dungeon and find treasure. Eliza, Pikachu, Litten, and Axew all went together on the journey. They found a hidden cave that Litten found thanks to his early move-dig. Soon they reached a dead end only for a portal to suddenly appear before them. The portal was blue and had a techno-like aura around it. Out of the portal came a creature that Eliza and her pokemon pals had never seen before. The creature was made of a shadow-like substance, had transformation abilities and was stronger than any other wild pokemon they had encountered in dungeons before. They managed to defeat it, but Eliza was concerned about how to escape the cave since the cave was also a mystery dungeon. Litten and Axew soon found a hidden treasure trove, and took the treasure back. They soon told everyone about the monster and the portal. Pokemon have seen portals like those for a while. However, they've mainly been seen by Emboar and his guild, however, they had never encountered monsters popping out of them before.

That night, Eliza was recollecting her memories about the monster and the portal. "Why are these events happening," Eliza thought, "I have been here for a while, yet the voice in my dreams has not returned. Eliza then went to sleep with the experiences of the thrilling and frightening expedition.


	6. Chapter 5: Team Crusader

[Disclaimer: Team Crusader is from Jexi The Hunter's Dimensional Heroes Saga. It is not from me. Also Jexi, please do not be mad at me for taking one of your charcter teams. If it makes things easier for you, this Team Crusader is a different team than your's from the Dimensional Heroes.]

A few days had passed since the expedition. One new shop had recently been opened since the team returned. It was run by a pokemon named Zorua. His shop was a recycle shop that also had a lottery. The lottery required items called prize tickets in order for someone to participate. Some of the members had given it a try and had won a few good prizes. As the team was shopping, a group of pokemon arrived known as Team Crusader. It was made up of a snorunt, fraxure, bastiodon, pawninard, and a krokorok. Krokorok was the leader, and was the brains of the operation. They mentioned a tough dungeon nearby. They had just completed the dungeon, and were stopping by to take a break. The team said hello to Team Crusader and left to do more jobs. Eliza, Pikachu, Turtwig, and Axew went in one group, while Skitty, Shinx, and Eevee went in another. Eevee's team had to rescue a pokemon named Bulbasaur, while Eliza had to reclaim an item from an outlaw. Eliza and Pikachu had defeated the thief: a gothorita, only to run into Team Crusader to appear. They were also on a quest. Team Crusader was chasing an entire group of thieves known as Team Volcanic. Apparentlty the thief that Eliza's team had taken out was a member of the team.

After learning of that, Eliza's team then teamed up with Team Crusader to chase the theives. They soon arrived face to face with the thieves. Team Volcanic consisted of Toxicroak, Skunktank, Aromatese, and Lieapard who was the leader. Team Crusader then said their battle cry:

Pawniard: The sharpest of blades, I am Pawninard!

Fraxure: The mightiest of dragons, I am Fraxure!

Snorunt: The coldest of women, I am Snorunt!

Bastiodon: The hardest of shields, I am Bastiodon!

Krokorok: The brains of the operation, I am Krokorok!

All members: We are Team Crusader and we will make you pay!

[insert anime group pose here]

The fight against Team Volcanic soon began. "Poison jab!" shouted Toxicroak as she attempted to punch Turtwig. Turtwig swifty dodged, and then used Razor leaf on all the members of Team Volcanic. Eliza used force palm on Aromatese, which resulted in her getting paralyzed. Pikachu then joins in with thundershock knocking her out. The poison duo soon falls with help of Pawninard and Bastidon who were both steel-type. Liepard had a lot of defense, and was tanking all of the hits, until a team attack from Team Crusader, Eliza and Pikachu stops her. Team Volcanic is soon arrested, and the teams return to town. Back in town, Eevee team was waiting along with Bulbasaur. Eliza explained that they had teamed up with an expert team to take out an evil one. Krokorok soon had to leave with the rest of his teammates, and bidded the problem-solvers farewell. Eliza and Pikachu had fun with their unexpected guests, and wondered if they would meet up again.


	7. Chapter 6: The Shadows Keep on Coming

Eliza and Pikachu kept on doing requests, and kept on trying to get more members to join the team. They had continued to do requests, while taking solo adventures if they could. These solo adventures came in the form of treasure memos. However even with all of these things to keep busy, they didn't keep Eliza from worrying about the shadow beasts from the expedition. "What if they return, but come back even stronger?"

Of course, they weren't natural occurrences in the Pokemon World, which had gotten Eliza in a mental tizzy. Despite these problems, she didn't tell Pikachu yet, cause she didn't want him to worry about her.

Pikachu had noticed her lack of focus though, and asked Eliza what was bothering her. Eliza was forced to tell Pikachu all of her struggles. "The shadow beasts have continued to haunt my memories," Eliza said ashamed, "They keep on coming, but why?" Pikachu soon responded with remorse, "I wish I knew Eliza, but what I do know is that the only way to combat them is to fight them head on." Hearing those words gave Eliza strength to endure the shadowy memories.

After that, Eliza and Pikachu did some more requests, before two clients came in with a surprise request. The client was a member of another team: Team Floral. The team consisted of grass-type pokemon with a flower theme. The leader was a tall dinosaur Pokemon with a huge flower on its neck named Meganium, and the other two members who had come over to visit were a hula-dancing pokemon named Bellosom, and a floating creature holding a flower with both of its arms known as Floette. The two had arrived because their leader, Meganium had been beaten and was needing to be rescued. Meganium was in a dungeon called the lost valley near the end of the dungeon. Eliza and Pikachu agreed to this and went out to search for her. They along with Litten had arrived to Meganiums aid.

"Get Back," Meganium tried to warn them.

The team were about to leave ignoring Meganium's warning, only for the same dark portal to appear before them. The five were shocked by this and were about to flee, when the shadow ditto-like monsters blocked them off. They attempted to fight them off but, but couldn't. They were soon rescued by two members of Emboar's guild who were also investigating the portals opening. The members were a rocky looking pokemon named Rhyperior, and Emboar's second in command: Gallade. Pikachu was impressed to meet Gallade, but he had to keep it in check after seeing the stronger monster.

Gallade and Rhyperior bought Meganium and the three young heroes back to the base, and once everyone had fully recovered, the two guild members explained that they were investigating the portals and the monsters.

"Emboar is aware of the growing disasters and asked us and Absol to look into the chaos," Rhyperior explained to the four.

"That's why we rushed in to help you," Gallade continued, "We are warriors who focus on saving lives rather than killing the enemy."

Litten soon asked the seniors, "Why do you focus on saving lives rather than killing those beasts, aren't the beasts causing deaths to begin with?"

"A true warrior is devoted to a cause that nurtures growth, rather than a focus on violence," Gallade explains, "That is one of our first lessons Emboar told us to ingrain into our heads."

Litten was surprised that violence was not a good solution, but instead growth. He was still doubtful of their position, but wanted to try to lessen his aggression.

Pikachu and Eliza were amazed by what Gallade had repeated from Emboar, because Emboar's cause wasn't simply helping the world, but rather focusing on the individual rather than the world. That line stuck with them just as well as it had stuck with Gallade and Rhyperior.

After Meganium and the other members of Team Floral left, so did Gallade and Rhyperior.

"We still have a job to do, and until it is done, we will stay out here until requested," Rhyperior explained before heading out with Gallade to continue their mission.

As Eliza and Pikachu waved them a farewell, Eliza was thinking about that line: "A true warrior is devoted to a cause that nurtures growth."

_I wonder if Team Crusader's Krookodile knows of Emboar and his way of being a Warrior._

* * *

Credit to You-tuber Silverquill for the inspiration of that line repeated by Gallade.

It comes from his video on the Warrior Archetype and that most media glorifies the Sadist, not the Warrior.

While this may be a Fanfiction, I hope I can inspire Fanfictions about my Fanfictions!


	8. Chapter 7: The Return of the Dreams

Eliza Blue was asleep in Pikachu's house when the same dreamscape from when she fell asleep in the basement. Eliza was thrilled when she got the dreamscape because it meant that she could get some answers at long last.

"Hello," Eliza called out, "You said I was chosen the first time we met, and well, I'd like to know what I was chosen for."

The voice then returned her response, "Yes, you were chosen by me, and I believe it is time for you to learn your purpose."

A light then appeared and from it, a white fox-like creature with wispy hair and tails appeared from the light.

Eliza was surprised by what had happened, but knew that she had to be the one who called her in her dreams.

"What is your name?"

"That is not important right now, what is, is your purpose."

Eliza was confused that the white fox wouldn't share her name, but Eliza was more concerned with her purpose as to why she was in the pokemon world.

"I'm pretty sure you've heard of or seen the rifts appearing in mystery dungeons."

"Me and my pokemon friends of Team Hope have encountered them before when we've gone exploring before." Eliza replied to the pokemon in the dream, "Does my purpose have something to do with the rifts?"

"I see you are smarter than I expected, but yes, the rifts have started to become a bigger problem with every passing day."

"Do you know what's causing them?"

"Not exactly, but I do know where these rifts lead to."

"You do?!"

"Yes, they lead to a place called Ultra Space, a world where beings called Ultra Beasts dwell. The beings emerging from the ultra rifts are not Ultra Beasts, but they do come from Ultra Space."

"Then what are they?"

"That I still don't know, but I do know is that they are bent on destroying this world."

"Can you tell me more, like how to get to Ultra Space?"

"I'm sorry, but I have to leave you now."

"What?"

"Do not worry, I will return soon."

At that the pokemon disappeared, and the dream scape began to fade.

The next morning, Eliza and Pikachu were exploring a jungle mystery dungeon known as the Mystifying Jungle. While exploring they ran into a fainted pokemon. The pokemon was a grass-type gecko with a long tail that had a red chest and a long dark green tail. According to Pikachu, the pokemon was called Treecko. After giving it one of their apples that was taking up inventory space in their bag, Treecko recovered from hunger. After that, Treecko then asked if he could join Team Hope. They agreed, and they continued to explore the jungle. At the end of the jungle was a rare item left by a pokemon known as Celebi who could naturally travel through time.

During the night, the white fox Pokemon appeared in her dream like she said the night before.

"I kept my Promise Eliza,"

"I'm glad you did."

"Now about Ultra Space,"

"What about it?"

"Its rules work differently than they do here."

"Different how?"

"Well there are many small mini worlds within Ultra Space, and its not just some simple world you can traverse like a mystery dungeon. If you were to go there, you would need assistance from one of the two Ultra Guardians-the beings who watch over all of the worlds of Ultra Space and make sure no dangerous beasts escape into this world."

"Did something happen to the Ultra Guardians?"

"Based on what has been happening recently, I would say yes."

Eliza was now aware that she was here to save the Ultra Guardians from whatever was harming them from doing their duties.

Before Eliza could ask more about how to traverse Ultra Space despite the Ultra Guardians being out of commission, the pokemon disappeared once again, this time without warning. All Eliza had to go off of was a unique place called Ultra Space and that something bad had happened to the guardians who protected the world.


	9. Chapter 8: Ultra Tales

The next morning Eliza was out of it due to her trying to process what she had learned from the dreams. Pikachu had noticed this and asked what had happened.

"A white fox-like pokemon has been appearing in my dreams, and she has been informing me of a place called Ultra Space." Eliza told her best friend.

"Do you know the name of the pokemon?" Pikachu asked.

Eliza soon responded, "No, she never has, She claimed it wasn't important."

"Oh," Pikachu said a bit disappointed, "But this pokemon must be out there somewhere out there, and once we find her, we can ask her anything."

Eliza was relieved that Pikachu was also aware of the Pokemon, and then they decided to look into the pokemon who could appear in dreams.

Over the next few days, Eliza, Pikachu, Litten, and their new Treecko were doing more requests while keeping the line from Gallade, that was repeated by Emboar in their minds: "A true warrior is one who devotes himself to nurture growth in oneself and others." Litten was the only one who was struggling, because Litten was not used to less violence. Litten kept on doing violence to criminals even when defeated, but he was at least lessening the violence a bit with each request.

One day, Eliza and Pikachu overheard a conversation with two members of the townsfolk being Kirila and Minchino discussing the rifts and who might know more.

"What, there might be a Pokemon who knows about this?" Minchino asked,

"Legends or no, there might be a chance." Kirila responded.

"Who are you talking about?" Pikachu asked as he interrupted their chat.

"There exists a legendary Pokemon who lives in solitude known as Ninetales." Kirila explained to the duo.

Eliza then repeated, "Ninetales?"

"Yes, Ninetales," Minchino said. "It is said that it has amazing physic powers and a lifespan that lasts for 1,000 years."

"Wow, I wonder why Ninetales lives alone?"

"According to many legends, it lives alone so that it can prevent selfish pokemon from touching its tails. Back in the day, pokemon used to take its tails, and most pokemon who touch the tails are inflicted by a 1,000 curse placed on them by Ninetails itself."

Eliza was amazed by this revelation because she wondered if Ninetales, the pokemon who lives in solitude was the one communicating to her in dreams. Eliza then asked the two, "Do you know where Ninetales is said to dwell in solitude?"

Minchino responded, "No one truly knows where, but most legends say that it lives on a tall icy mountain, the location, no one truly knows."

After returning to the base, Eliza and Pikachu told the main members about Eliza's dreams and the Ninetales Legend.

"You think the legendary Ninetales is talking to Eliza in her dreams?" Skitty asked in amazement.

Pikachu agreed, "It's most likely, considering that Ninetales is a psychic type, and only psychic types or certain non-psychic types have the ability to communicate with dreams."

Treecko soon asked the duo, "Why is Ninetales trying to talk to Eliza in the first place?"

Eliza was the one who spoke up this time, "I do not know, which is why I need to find her and ask her why, it would take a huge weight off my back."

Shinx soon asked Eliza, "Does this have to do with the fact that she somehow managed to teleport you to this world from her dreams?"

Eliza agreed and then explained her reasons: "When she first spoke to me in a dream, she called me Chosen One, almost as if I have a responsibility to do, which is why I need to find the answer to that question."

The team was surprised to learn that Eliza had a burden resting on her, yet she didn't know what her task was despite enjoying her job and having a lot of friends. With that knowledge in their minds, they allowed Eliza and Pikachu to go into the far north in search of the mythical Ninetales and get some answers.

As Eliza and Pikachu went off into the unknown and soon arrived at a tall mountain that many pokemon had tried to climb, but had been defeated someway or another. That mountain was called Mt. Aurora and seemed to hide its treasure and wouldn't let anyone near. Despite that, Eliza and Pikachu were determined to climb it and find Ninetales.

They climbed up the mountain which was also a mystery dungeon. When Eliza and Pikachu had arrived at a stopping point near the top of the mountain. Before they could continue, a sudden crevice appeared underneath them and they fell in. Helping to break their fall, was a huge pile of snow. The two soon find that underneath the mountain was a beautiful sparkling ice forest. Eliza soon asked in both amazement yet confusion, "How is a forest inside a mountain?" Pikachu was confused as well, but then he went back to the myth and that the mountain was hiding something. "You think this is where Ninetales is living in," Pikachu asked with hope. Eliza considered it thanks to the fact that no one was able to find Ninetales when she disappeared. As they went through the sparkling forest before they arrived at a clearing. It wasn't long before Eliza heard a familiar voice begins to speak to the ones who found the forest.

"Congratulations for making it here," the voice told them before dropping a bombshell, "I must say I am surprised to see you here, Chosen One or should I say, Eliza Blue."

Eliza recognized that phrase immediately. Before she could speak a flash of light appears before the white fox from Eliza's dreams appears before the duo.

"Are you the legendary Ninetales?" Pikachu asked.

"Yes," Ninetales responds, "I am Ninetales, and this is my home, which I have called Aurora Forest."

Eliza then asked her a question, "Were you the one who prevented the dozens of other pokemon from making it to the top?"

"Yes, I summoned many blizzards to knock out the many climbers because they weren't worthy of discovering this forest, they were too selfish or self-centered and so in a sense I cursed them despite not touching my tails."

"But I know those aren't your main concerns Eliza, I know the reason you came here. You wanted to know what you are meant to be in this world."

"In other words, why you were summoned here."

Eliza then said in anticipation, "You WERE the one who spoke to me in my dreams!"

"Yes, but how I am able to dreamwalk is not important, what is, is your destiny."

Ninetales then began to show Eliza and Pikachu visions of unfamiliar faces and locations.

"These are the guardians of Ultra Space: Solgaleo the lion-like pokemon who is the emissary of the sun and his wife Lunala the emissary of the moon."

"Ultra Space has guardians?"

"Yes, their job is to protect the main pokemon world and Ultra Space from dangerous entities called Ultra Beasts, although a rare few ultra beasts are not super hostile."

"Are the creatures invading our world Ultra Beasts?"

"No, these are entirely new enemies who seem to hail from a dark area of ultra space and have somehow managed to break out. Sogaleo and Lunala must have been doing their best to contain them, but somehow they managed to escape despite the two legendaries doing their job."

"So you believe that our world is being invaded by these dark beasts who have managed to subdue the two Ultra Guardians?"

"Yes, and before you ask me, I can't send pokemon to Ultra Space."

"So how do we get to Ultra Space?"

"That is left for you to find out."


End file.
